I fell for The Melodious Nocturne
by Magami Shinigami
Summary: Miko,a 17-year-old girl,falls for Demyx.Tough she knows he has no heart,she keeps falling even deeper. Mi 1st story!


**Miko's POV**

"Shut up Yuffie!"I shouted trying to focus on what I was writing.

Yuffie wouldn't stop talking abou Leon.

"Yuffie!I'm trying to write a song hear!"I screamed.

"I'm sorry..."She apologized.

"If you like Leon so much,why not show that to him?"I asked.

"That's embarassing you moron!"She said.

"Just let me finish this song!"I told her.

"What Kinda song is it?"Sora asked.

_"They said i'll never be famous,_

_They said i'd never be on stage,_

_they I need to learn self control,_

_they say I'm alway enraged!_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm me and I won't change,_

_I like to party non-stop!_

_I like to act strange!_

_Being different..._

_isn't bad_

_people always put us down,_

_And try to makes us feel bad!"_I sang.

It was a pop-emo-crossover.

"Eh...Try something sweet...Something that doesn't involve being the loudest person on earth."Sora said.

"I wrote a different song..."I told them."But i'm not gonna sing it...I'm gonna go draw down at the Castle Gate"

I opened Merlin's door and climbed up until I got to the Bailey.I went down to the Castle gate and sat on a stair.I began to draw a picture of a girl wearing a long black dress with black hair and red eyes.I drew a black aura behind her.

"Kinda dark isn't it?"A voice asked.

I looked up.A man in a black coat appeared in front of me.He took the hood down.He was kinda cute.

"I usually draw something dark when i'm upset."I told him.

"Why are you upset?"He asked.

"I wrote a song,It was half pop half emo,and my friends said i should sing something nicer.But,i've always been a hardcore punk.I can't chang my genre!"I answered.

"Well,maybe instead of a mix of to Genres in one,Write different songs and have one thats emo,one thats pop."He said.

"That would work."I said.

"Sing."He said.

"What?"I questioned.

"Sing!"He said.

"Uh...okay..."I said."I saon I wrote or something else?"

"The first song that comes to mind."He said.

_"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this."I sang.

"Wow...your really good at singing."He told me.

"Thanks."I said.

"No,I mean REALLY good."He said.

"Thank you."I said blushing.

"I've got to go...meet me here again tomorow!"He said.

He ran off.I began to draw again.I drew a picture of him.I stood up and headed back to Merlins house.

"Are you okay?"Sora asked.

"Very..."I said still think about him."I FORGAOT TO ASK HIS NAME!"

"Who's name?What are you talking about?"Sora asked.

"None of your buisness!"I said.

"Miko's got a boyfriend!Miko's got a boyfriend!"Yuffie chanted.

"Shut up!"I told her."Just...some one I met at the Castle Gate."

"So...you don't know _their_ name?"Sora asked.

"Precisley!"I said."Wait...did i just use a big word?"

"Yes you did."Yuffie said.

" I'm meeting him again tomorow."I said.

"Let's go shopping!"Yuffie said.

"I don't think so!"I said."I'm gonna go to sleep."

I pushed a button on the side of Merlins book shlef and a staircase appeared.I went upstairs to my room.I went into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower.

**Demyx's POV**

As I was staring up at the sky,I couldn't help but think of her.She had such a beautiful voice and her eyes were...

"Demyx.You've been out here for quite a long time."Sai'x said."What is it?"

"This girl I met."I said.

"What about her?"Sai'x asked.

"Her hair,her eyes,her voice...everything about her was perfect."I told him.

"You're a Nobody...You have no heart,no emotions,no feelings for that girl."He said.

"What about Axel?"I asked.

"..."Sai'x left.

**Miko's POV**

I finished drying off and got dressed.I slipped under my blanket and began to drift off into sleep.

**The Next Day**

I hopped out of bed changed,brushed my hair and teeth and put on my eyeliner.My dark brown hair was easily brushed.My blue eyes looked even prettier when I wore eyeliner.I wore a tight black tee,skinny jeans and my converse.I ran down stairs and brought my notebook.

"Later!"I called out as I ran out the door.

I once again arrived at the Castle Gate.I waited for him.He finally arrived.

"We never exchanged names..."He said.

"I'm Miko."I told him.

"Demyx."He said.

"um...so..."i said.

"Oh!Uh...wanna get some ice cream?"Demyx asked.

"Sure!"I replied.

He opened a dark portal.We arrived in another town.

"C'mon!"He said.We went to a store and got some ice cream.

"I've got something to tell you..."He said.

"What?"I asked.

"I'm...with the Organization...i'm the Melodious Nocturne..."He said.

I wasn't suprised.

"I don't care."I said.

He hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"Miko!"A voice called out."Sora's in danger!

**To Be Continued**


End file.
